


Kind Darkness

by Azlinne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/pseuds/Azlinne
Summary: What happens when you're alone and something decides to hold your hand?





	Kind Darkness

In the dark of the night, in the cold of the room, Patton was alone. Day after day year after year he returned here to sleep. Sleep was rare and hard though, every day he forced a smile every day people walked all over his kindness laughed at him for being so bright. They didn’t see the bad Patton kept hidden behind his smile, the sleepless nights, the tears, the numbing cold of being alone was all lost to them as he did his best to keep his problems out of their day.

His life seemed to be at a standstill, Patton deemed he was happy enough to get by, but late at night when he was alone things felt so different. As his body relaxed and he had a moment to think of what had happened that day it always seemed that suddenly his heart felt so much heavier because of it. He wouldn't consider himself depressed by any means but the term lonely fit quite well. Throughout the day he was around people, Working coaching, forcing a laugh… But there was nothing to hide behind at night and it often meant everything ended in tears.

The room was dark as Patton closed his eyes one arm stretched out in front of him in a way that he would probably regret when he woke up tomorrow, a sigh escaping his lips as he tried to quiet his thoughts for sleep. Patton didn't get a chance to drift off though as a cold but gentle hand touched his own, making his eyes snap open to see what was in the room with him. In place of the darkness that Patton had seen moments before there was a dim glow of Violet eyes, he could barely make out the facial features of the man that was now in front of him silently holding his hand a sad smile on his face.  
 _I didn't mean to scare you. You just seemed so sad, I wanted to--... I'm here for you alright? If you ever need me I am here in the darkness…_  
The others man's voice was Quiet and slightly distorted but it gave Patton a reason to smile as he squeezed the others hand slightly. There was every reason to fear what was in front of him but after being alone with his own thoughts for so long it was not hard to want to believe in the first bit of comfort he had received in what seemed like forever. The question of ‘Who are you’ hung in Patton's mind and though the person in front of him seemed to catch the confusion he was a little off on exactly what Patton wanted to ask.  
 _I’m a monster… a Demon that feeds off of negative energy..._

There was spite in his voice but Patton didn’t let go of his hand, maybe hearing this person was a Demon wasn’t ideal but then again he had never met a demon before and this one was being nice and… and It wasn’t like he didn’t have any negativity he could share. “But who are you?” the demon blinked clearly confused with the question before answering

_I… I use to go by Virgil I guess...-_

The Demon seemed uncomfortable with the question like he was new to being asked anything this was clearly a new experience for the both of them. Patton was happy though Demon or not Virgil was wanting to be there for him. 

“Thank you, Virgil. I feel better already.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an old Septiplier Prompt I wrote.


End file.
